Mysterious female assassin
|voice = Barbara Bernad }} The unknown female assassin (also known as "?''") is a woman disguised as one of the models in Lorne de Havilland's party in the seventh mission, You Better Watch Out.... Her presence in the mission is first referred to by Alexander Leland Cayne during the pre-mission cinematic. He comments, "''We had our best agent on the spot. We were ready..." She is then seen as a silhouette on the mission loading screen, on the right hand side. Description Little is known about this character, who has substantially less dialog or screen time than other Franchise assassins in the game. However, judging from the cut-scene in which she kills 47, it seems that she has a very cold nature, and is calculative in her approach. She refers to 47 as a "hunk of meat" and comments on how it should be considered a "waste" to kill him as she interacts. These personal expressions shown display an empathetic detachment and playful indifference concerning the way she regards her victims and also on how she generally operates while on a mission, all of which is befitting of a predatorial lurer; who primarily uses her physical appearance and assets to attract her targets into a false sense of security - right before she goes for the kill. Appearance She wears the same Santa-type outfit as the rest of the models at the party. She has short black hair and green colored eyes, and has a distinctive tattoo on her buttock with the symbol of The Franchise. Gallery Mysterious female Assassin.png|Mysterious female assassin as seen in the original pre-mission loading screen. image_of_questionmark.jpg Concept_image_of_questionmark..jpg|The original concept render for "?". bm14.jpg|The mysterious female assassin circles 47 moments before killing him. HitmanBloodMoney_47_ingame_killed.png|The mysterious female assassin pushes 47 to the floor after murdering him. Alternate You Better Watch out Mission screen.png|The original loading screen for the mission You Better Watch Out…, which included the mysterious female assassin as a target. Trivia *Her uninterrupted behavior during the mission consists of continuously making out with an older male party guest in the hallway outside of the private suites on the party floor. *When she sees 47 during the mission, she will seductively gesture for him to follow her into a private suite. If he does so, there will be a brief period of time in idleness, before a cut-scene will play in which she stabs him in the neck with a nail file after making a remark. *If 47 keeps a safe distance from her when she pulls out her nail file, she will open fire on him with her SLP .40 pistol. *When you look behind the couch in her room, you can find the real model. She appears to have been somehow knocked unconscious by the assassin, so the assassin could take her place. *Originally she was supposed to be an additional target in the mission You better Watch Out... but was cut as a mandatory target by the game designers. *She can be easily missed if the player is not paying attention, also the cutscene will not be triggered until 47 enters the room. Leaving her alone will not affect the outcome of the mission. *The original concept model for her can be seen dancing near one of the entrances of the The Shark Club in the Hell party. *Like her fellow Franchise assassins, she can recognize 47 regardless of his disguise. *She is in the loading screen just as a shadow, and there is no name under it. *The only time that she is "counted" as an optional target is after the cut-scene, otherwise she is counted as a civilian. it:Assassina Misteriosa Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Optional targets Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Characters Category:Female Targets